Klaus Von Reinherz
Summary Klaus Von Reinherz (クラウス・V (フォン)・ラインヘルツ, Kurausu Fon Rainherutsu) is the leader of Libra and young head of the noble Reinherz family. Klaus is a large, red-haired man with a distinctive under-bite, green eyes, and side-burns. He wears a white shirt with a red tie under a black waistcoat, as well as black pants with brown dress shoes. He also wears glasses. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C, likely higher Name: Klaus Von Reinherz, Fang Hunter Origin: Kekkai Sensen Gender: Male Age: 28 years old Classification: Human, Part Blood Breed Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Blood Manipulation (Able to manipulate his blood for various purposes), Creation (Able to create objects from his own blood), Forcefield Creation, Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant, Sealing (Able to seal others within a cross), Fire Manipulation via Finger Greed, Regeneration (Mid-Low; Blood users are shown to be able to refill their own blood at supernatural speeds), Matter Manipulation (Capable of dissolving other people with pattern 2), Explosion Manipulation, Fear Inducement, Regeneration Negation (up to Low-High, the Blood Battle Technique is stated to destroy on a cellular level, which makes it the natural enemy of the Blood Breed), Resistance to Ice Manipulation/Absolute Zero (Able to stand beside Steven's AZ ice), Fire Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation. Possibly All of Blood Breed's Abilities due to being Level 12 Blood Breed (which includes Regeneration (Low-High), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 and 7), Possession, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility, Aura, Flight, Pain Manipulation and Body Control) Attack Potency: At least Building level, likely higher (Far more powerful than Zapp Renfro, who can fight an evil God that can cut a skyscraper in half. He is also superior to Dog Hummer, who can suplex a part of the plane so hard that he destroys a part of the building. Created an explosion with size of a large building) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Superior to K.K., who can shoot lightning and react to it point blank) Lifting Strength: Class K (Superior to Dog Hummer, who can lift Aligura's giant car, which should be around this heavy) Striking Strength: At least Building Class, likely higher Durability: At least Building level, likely higher (Able to fight blood breeds in one-on-one) Stamina: Incredibly High. Able to play Prosfair, a very complicated chess-like game against the champion of both human and otherworld non-stop for 90 hours straight. Range: Standard melee range, Hundreds of meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: His cross ring. Intelligence: High. Able to draw a Prosfair champion for 90 hours. Prosfair is a game far more complex than chess than becomes even more complex as the game continues, with the board changing shape and sprouting extra places to move on. Weaknesses: He will lose blood if he uses his power too much. He needs to invoke his opponent's name in order to seal him/her. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Power of Sealing and Destruction:' Raju addresses Klaus as 'The one with the powers of Sealing and Destruction' through Zapp's voice, has no doubt referring to his ability to seal away Blood Breed Ancestors in addition to his physical prowess. *'Brain Grid Blood Battle Style (ブレングリード流血闘術, Buren Gurīdo-ryū Kettō Jutsu):' Klaus' combat style, allows him to create large, cross-shaped weaponry from his blood to attack, defend and even seal away enemies. The Techniques of this style are announced in German. **'Pattern 02 - Schrott-Schweisser/Shot Welder' - Used in the Original Oneshot, creates cross-like shuriken that impales the target, dissolving any Blood Breed on contact. **'Pattern 11 - Wirbelsturm (11式・旋回連突(ウィルブルスツゥルム), Jūichi Shiki - Wiruburusuturumu, "Twisting Storm"):' Similar to Schort Sweiser, it creates larger cross-shurikens and is capable of taking down the armored JLPD officers with ease despite being surrounded, implying it is designed for multiple opponents. **'Pattern 13 - Finger Greed:' Used in the Original One-Shot, a series of blows that cause glowing crosses to appear on the target's bodies, burning them from the inside. **'Pattern 32 - Stechende Blitzattacke (32式・電速刺尖撃 (ブリッツウインディヒカイトドゥシュテェヒェン), Sanjūni Shiki - Burittsu Windi Hikaitodushutehien, "Lightning Speed Lancing Attack"):' This technique allows Klaus to create a lance mid-air that impales the target as it's taking form. **'Pattern 74 - Kreuzschild Unzerbrechlich (74式・絶対不破血十字盾 (クレウズアンザーブレクリック), Nanajūyon Shiki - Kureuzu Anzāburekurikku, "Cross Shield Unbreakable"):' This technique can summon a cross-like shield. **'Pattern 111 - Kreuzvernichterlanze (111式·殲滅槍 (クレウベルニクターランツェ), Hyakujūichi Shiki - Kureuberunikutārantse, "Cross Annihilator Lance"):' Self-explanatory. A large blood cross used to crush and/or overpower enemies. **'Pattern 999 - Ewigkeit Gefängnis (999式・封縛獄久遠棺 (エヴィグシュカイトゲフェングニス), Kyūhyakukyūjūkyū Shiki - Evigushukaito Gefengunisu, "Eternity Prison"):' The technique used to seal away Blood Breed Elders by invoking their true name, sealing them in a small crimson crucifix from which there is no escape. **'Pattern ?? - Debunker Von Kreuz Zerg (十字血棺掩壕 (ディバンカーフォンクロイツザーグ), Dibankā Fon Kuroitsu Zāgu, "Cross Blood Coffin: Cover Position"):' It creates a coffin of a giant blood cross and prevents omnidirectional attacks which can not be prevented by shields by entering into it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Humans Category:Kekkai Sensen Category:Studio Bones Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Blood Users Category:Creation Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Sealing Users Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Matter Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Fear Users Category:Immortals Category:Possession Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:Pain Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8